


As Long As I Have You

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Illness, Cold, Enjolras' Immune System Sucks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "Is there something wrong?!" He demanded, Enjolras rolling his eyes, and laying down on the couch, groaning softly,"Just a flare-up," He murmured, Grantaire pouring him a glass of water from the kitchen, which he thanked him for, and sipped lightly at, "Sometimes stuff gets worse," He explained. Grantaire nodded, slightly bewildered,"I-Is there anything I can do?" He asked, Enjolras shrugging, before standing up, wincing at some sort of pain in his body.In which Enjolras has a Chronic Illness.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	As Long As I Have You

About a half a year after Grantaire and Enjolras started dating, Grantaire began noticing a few changes in the love of his life. The fire in his eyes just seemed to… Vanish, all the sudden. He walked with his head hung low, instead of in it's usual prideful manner. He dragged his feet as he walked. This was all enough to make Grantaire concerned. What _really_ made him concerned, was the fact that Enjolras was so exhausted, that he began drifting off during meetings. Bright, fiery Apollo falling asleep during meetings. Enjolras had claimed that he was, "too tired" to leave his apartment on multiple occasions, and more and more of Grantaire and Enjolras' dates were spent in Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac's apartment, Enjolras falling asleep halfway through. That on itself wouldn't have been that bad, if Enjolras didn't happen to live with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Combeferre kept giving Grantaire glares from across the room, and Courfeyrac was _loud,_ which kind of broke up the peaceful setting.

One day, neither Combeferre, nor Enjolras were in attendance at the Les Amis weekly meeting. Courfeyrac and Feuilly were left to hold up the fort, and they did an admirable job of it. At the end of the meeting, Grantaire arose from his seat, and made his way across the room, to Courfeyrac, who was sitting alone, shifting through a few papers. Grantaire cleared his throat, Courfeyrac looking up at him, and giving him a wide smile,

"Hey, R, what's up?" He asked.

"Uh, why weren't Combeferre and Enjolras here today?" Grantaire enquired, Courfeyrac letting out a small, "Ah," his chair nearly falling, due to the fact that he was leaning backwards in it.

"They're at the hospital," Courfeyrac said nonchalantly, Grantaire freezing,

"...Why?" He asked, a million different situations, each worse than the next, playing through his head. What if Enjolras was dying?! Or already dead?! No… Courfeyrac didn't seem distraught at all…

"Enjy just is having a few tests taken, nothing serious," Courfeyrac replied, Grantaire nodding, and walking off.

Later that night, Grantaire made his way over to Combeferre, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac's apartment, as he did almost every evening. He found Enjolras laying down on the couch, Combeferre cooking something in the kitchen, and Courfeyrac lying down on the living room floor, texting Jehan, most likely. Enjolras smiled as Grantaire approached, and Grantaire sat down on the couch, Enjolras sitting up.

"Hey, how was your day?" Enjolras enquired, Grantaire staring at him,

"What happened to your face?!" Grantaire exclaimed. Now, Enjolras had eczema, so his cheeks and arms already had red bumps on them on a daily basis. Now, however, the red splotch that was usually confined to his cheeks had spread across his face, particularly the bridge of his nose. Grantaire could spot hints of red on Enjolras' arms as well. Enjolras blushed, his face going even redder, and shrugged,

"I dunno, it just happened," He mumbled,

"That why you were getting the tests at the hospital?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras shaking his head,

"I was getting them anyway," Enjolras said, curling into Grantaire's side. The two stared lovingly into each other's eyes, before Courfeyrac cleared his throat from the floor,

"Get a room!" He shouted, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"Okay, first off, you and Jehan literally make out in front of me all the time, second, Combeferre always gives me that look when Enjolras and I go off in his room alone together," Grantaire replied, Combeferre giving him a pointed glare from the kitchen. Grantaire snapped his fingers, "That's the one." Courfeyrac snorted,

"Ah, grow a pair," He said, Combeferre giving him his own glare. Courfeyrac stood up, sliding slowly out of the room, and into his bedroom, Enjolras shaking his head amusedly, before giving Grantaire a serious look,

"I'm set for more testing in a week," He murmured, nervously playing with his hands. Grantaire nodded, cuddling into Enjolras' side.

Seven months later, Grantaire was in his, Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet's apartment, and was boredly scrolling through his phone, knowing that he should be working on his latest commissions, but he didn't really feel like it. Joly was on the couch beside him, also on his phone, and Bossuet and Musichetta were out somewhere together. Grantaire phone suddenly vibrated, and he clicked on the text that had shown up,

**Enjolras:** _Come to my apartment, please._

**Grantaire:** _Sure thing._

Grantaire wasn't entirely sure what was up. Joly leaned over his shoulder, reading the text,

"Any idea what that's about?" Joly asked, Grantaire shrugging. Joly thought for a moment, before continuing to speak, "Could be about how he's been sick lately." Grantaire rolled his eyes, patting his hypochondriac friend on the shoulder,

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," He calmly said, before grabbing his jacket, and heading down to Enjolras'. It was close enough that he could walk. When he entered the living room of the apartment, he saw Combeferre, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac sitting on the couch together, Enjolras, who was in between his two best-friends-declared-brothers, half-asleep against Combeferre's shoulder. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were talking quietly with one another, and they both looked up as Grantaire entered, Enjolras blinking, and straightening his posture.

"Uh, Grantaire," Combeferre said, "Come sit down… On the floor, I suppose, since there's no room on the couch." Grantaire did as Combeferre said, and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the brown-painted coffee table facing the couch, of which had numerous papers, books, and empty mugs littered across it.

"So, what's up?" Grantaire asked curiously, Enjolras sighing, deciding to get right to the point,

"I have lupus," He said, Grantaire frowning,

"...What," He replied, Combeferre sighing, and rubbing at his forehead with his hand,

"Systemic lupus erythematosus," He muttered, Grantaire giving him an even more confused look,

"No, I get what lupus is, but doesn't it mainly happen to… Girls?" Grantaire enquired, Combeferre nodding,

"But it can affect anyone," He corrected, Enjolras raising his hand,

"And if you haven't forgotten, my body is still of the opinion that it's a girl," He murmured. Enjolras' father, the jerk he was, wouldn't allow Enjolras to transition, threatening to cut off all contact with Enjolras' father if he did.

"How did you find out?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras sighing,

"I've actually had a few tests done on me years ago, when things were pretty bad. They basically just said that I had anemia, and a shitty immune system," Enjolras said, Combeferre nodding, and putting a gentle arm around his friend, as Enjolras leaned into him again.

"So, how do you fix it?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras giving him a confused look,

"What?" He said, Grantaire repeating the question,

"How do you fix it?" Enjolras sighed, and Courfeyrac answered,

"You can't, R," He said. Grantaire blinked,

"It'll be there… Forever?" He asked, Enjolras nodding,

"I mean, yeah, until I die," He replied, reaching his legs out, in hopes of resting them on the coffee table, and huffing when he realized they were too short, instead curling them underneath himself. Grantaire gently placed a hand on his boyfriend's knee,

"I'm… So sorry, love," He was unsure, really, how to react.

"It's… Alright," Enjolras said softly.

And that was that.

The news didn't really affect Grantaire that much. He and Enjolras mainly went on as normal, as Courfeyrac and Combeferre were the ones who lived with Enjolras. Until they weren't. Grantaire and Enjolras ended up moving in together, three months later. Combeferre and Courfeyrac encouraged it, much to Grantaire's surprise, claiming that the move would be a good way to try and lesson the trios codependency, which had been reaching interesting levels, as of late. The move was mainly smooth, and Enjolras seemed to handle being apart from his friends for a longer period of time reasonably. They were only 10 minutes away, and he still spent a lot of time over at their apartment, and vice versa. Grantaire greatly missed Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta, but he was able to deal with it.

The apartment had two separate bedrooms, one for each man, though Bossuet and Eponine apparently had a bet on how much time it would take for one of the bedrooms to conveniently turn into an office.

One day, about 3 weeks after they had moved in, Enjolras walked into the house with the same facial rash he had developed multiple times before. Grantaire, who had been sorting through a few of the last moving boxes, had immediately rushed over to him,

"Is there something wrong?!" He demanded, Enjolras rolling his eyes, and laying down on the couch, groaning softly,

"Just a flare-up," He murmured, Grantaire pouring him a glass of water from the kitchen, which he thanked him for, and sipped lightly at, "Sometimes stuff gets worse," He explained. Grantaire nodded, slightly bewildered,

"I-Is there anything I can do?" He asked, Enjolras shrugging, before standing up, wincing at some sort of pain in his body.

"No, not really. I'm just going to take the medications prescribed," Enjolras explained, Grantaire nodding still, feeling like he should do more. Enjolras stood up, walking over to his laptop, which was on the kitchen island.

"Shouldn't you be… Resting?" Grantaire hesitantly asked, Enjolras simply giving him a bitter laugh,

"If I rested every time my limbs hurt, I'd get no work done."

* * *

Grantaire noticed that Combeferre seemed even more nervous during winter that year. Which was saying something. Germophobia didn't faze Grantaire at all, anymore, however, since one of his best friends did happen to be Joly. Combeferre constantly reminded Enjolras to wash his hands, and wouldn't let him anywhere near Marius, when the man came down with the flu. When Grantaire asked Combeferre was he was acting the way he did, Combeferre responded with,

"Enjolras' immune system is even worse than usual, with the medication he's taking. He needs to be more careful." Grantaire had understood that, and had done everything in his powers to keep Enjolras healthy. One night, however, early in the morning, Grantaire felt the population of his bed double. When he opened his eyes, he found Enjolras' curled up next to him.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Grantaire asked, kissing Enjolras' red cheek. Enjolras made a small sound, before sneezing twice into the crook of his arm,

"I'm not feeling great," He muttered, sneezing once more, and letting out a quiet, "Ugh." Grantaire rolled over, getting closer to the man he loved, and kissing his forehead,

"I'll call Combeferre," Grantaire said, Enjolras sniffling, and protesting,

"No, he's probably asleep-" He stuffily contradicted, Grantaire shaking his head,

"Trust me, he'll want me to call him." Enjolras simply groaned, rolling over on his side, wincing at the pain Grantaire was sure his limbs were causing him, while his eyelids drooped. Grantaire was worried. Enjolras rarely ever admitted to not feeling great, he knew from experience. Thankfully, Combeferre made his way over quickly, and after a thorough examination, made a diagnosis,

"No need to worry, it's just a bad head cold, and a flare. I recommend rest for the next day or two at home, since you're running a slight fever, and if things don't improve after that, call me," Combeferre said, gently stroking his hand across Enjolras' face.

"If it's just a head cold, then I can deal with it!" Enjolras protested, Combeferre shaking his head,

"What you can do, is barely stay awake. I know you're miserable, Enj, and we really don't need the fever getting any worse," Combeferre said, Grantaire nodding, while Enjolras huffed,

"Thank you, Combeferre," Grantaire gratefully said, Combeferre giving him a smile and nod in return,

"You're welcome, do you need me to stay?" He asked, Grantaire shaking his head,

"We'll be fine," He promised, sitting down on his bed, and also on top of his soft green comforter, which Enjolras was curled under beside him.

A few other instances happened, over the winter, and spring, and even summer. Colds, and fevers. And it made Grantaire hurt every time, being unable to help the man he loved so much, If he could trade places with Enjolras, spare him any of the pain, he would.

* * *

"You know what tonight is?" Grantaire asked, walking into the living room of his apartment. He and Enjolras now shared a room. Eponine had won the bet against Bossuet.

"Hm?" Enjolras asked, from where he was curled up under a blanket on the sofa, balancing his laptop on his knee, and going over the plans for the next protest in a Google Doc, with Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, and what looked to be Bahorel.

"The first year anniversary of when we started dating," Grantaire said, Enjolras smiling at him,

"Neat," He said, before going back to arguing with Courfeyrac in the comments of the Google Doc.

"So," Grantaire said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa. Enjolras gave him a confused look,

"So what?" He asked, typing furiously on the keyboard of the laptop, as Courfeyrac sent some sort of smart-remark to him.

"You want to go out somewhere, celebrate? C'mon, it's been ages since we've even gone to a restaurant together, you've been too busy with the protests," Grantaire said. Enjolras shook his head,

"No thanks," He replied, Grantaire sighing, and running his hand across his boyfriend's arm,

"Why not?" He asked, and it was Enjolras turn to sigh,

"I'm really tired, Grantaire," He said, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"You're always tired, Enj," He replied, Enjolras sighing,

"Everything hurts, Grantaire. Please." Grantaire gently wrapped his arms around Enjolras, Enjolras melting into the touch,

"Alright. We can have a quiet night in, if you'd like. I can turn on a movie." Enjolras closed his laptop, abandoning Courfeyrac,

"I'd like that."

* * *

Christmas was spent at Combeferre's parents house, as Combeferre's parents were very close to both Enjolras and Courfeyrac, Jeanne and Paul, Combeferre's parents, even referring to the two as their own sons. New Years Eve, Grantaire and Enjolras lay in bed together, in one of the numerous spare rooms of the house.

"So," Grantaire murmured, rolling over to face Enjolras, who was half asleep already. Enjolras smiled, blinking,

"Yes?" He replied, Grantaire smiling in turn,

"It's been a rough year, huh?" He asked,

"Yeah," Enjolras said, "I did learn one thing, though." Grantaire chuckled,

"Only one?" He asked, Enjolras giving him a look, "Uh… Do continue." ENjolras gently entwined his hands with Grantaire's,

"I can face anything, with you by my side."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you haven't heard from me in a week or two, I've had family issues. This may be my last post due to them. Technically, I'm not supposed to use WiFi, and my parents have been getting really suspicious, and strict. If they do cut me off, I'll hopefully be back in 5 years, when I'm 18. If things don't go badly, though, I should be able to keep posting.
> 
> Sorry if the story sucks, I wrote it all in one day.
> 
> Thank you, to the anonymous person who requested this. If you'd like to request a Sickfic, or any sort of fic at all, you can do so by finding me on Tumblr, as GEGabriels. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
